


Pronouns

by AniPendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Character, Discussion of Misgendering, Gen, Takes Places Post V3C2, Team SSSN is good friends and Oobleck and Port are sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Team SSSN's match, Scarlet is upset about being misgendered in front of the whole world. Neptune talks to them while Sun and Sage run damage control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pronouns

**Author's Note:**

> This was _basically_ my exact reaction to Scarlet being called a guy in the show, no lie. Scarlet being non-binary is ridiciulously important to me and it hurt, a lot, that they didn't turn out to be (so far. I have hope).
> 
> So voila, have a oneshot.

“Scarlet!” shouted Neptune, running after the redhead after their match against NDGO.

“Testosterone filled!” shouted Scarlet, throwing their hands in the air. “He called us _testosterone filled_ and then I got hit in the…” They trailed off with an angry shout. Combed their fingers through their hair. Spun, slammed a fist into the wall.

“Scarlet,” said Neptune, gentler this time. He stepped between Scarlet and the wall to keep them from punching it again.

Scarlet sniffed and scrubbed at their face. “ _Testosterone filled_ ,” they said again, voice cracking. Their accent was thick and stumbling. Left their words jumbled. But Neptune was used to sorting it out.

Neptune took Scarlet by the shoulders and then by the face. Levelling their gazes and wiping away Scarlet’s tears with his thumbs.

“Hey, hey,” said Neptune. “You know the fans back in Haven will give him _hell_ for that. They know who you are, Port isn’t going to change that.”

Scarlet collapsed against Neptune’s chest and laughed bitterly. “It’s not _fair_. No one else got misgendered for their match.”

“I know,” said Neptune. He held Scarlet in a tight hug. Pressed his lips to their head. “I know.” He was careful to keep his usual additives out of their conversation. Scarlet didn’t mind being called “dude” or “man” most of the time, it was just the way Sun and Neptune spoke to everyone, really. But he doubted Scarlet wanted the reminder this time.

Scarlet fisted the material of Neptune’s jacket and sniffled again.

“He’s old,” murmured Neptune into Scarlet’s hair. “And that’s no excuse, I know. But he didn’t know. And it’s shit and Sun or I should have thought to tell him beforehand. I’m sorry.”

“We fought the dorms,” mumbled Scarlet. And they had. Dorms at Haven were split into three sections – male only, female only, and co-ed. It had taken all of first semester, but Team SSSN had argued their way into co-ed dorms, because Scarlet _wasn’t a dude_.

Neptune remembered that last protest. Remembered all their fans – no small amount of the Neptune’s own – standing with them as they protested, loudly, how stupid the rule about dorms was. How it was discriminating against gender non-conforming people. He remembered the chants and the shouts. Remembered how shocked Scarlet had been that so many people were willing to stand with them.

“We can fight this,” said Neptune.

Scarlet nodded. Then, “Where are Sun and Sage?” They pulled back from Neptune and tipped their head at him curiously.

“Uh.” Neptune pinked. “Sage is yelling at Professor Port and Sun is trying to convince the fans not to lynch him.”

“I don’t want him _hurt_ ,” said Scarlet, the shock evident in their tone. “I just him to apologize and to correct himself.”

Neptune nodded. “That’s what I told Sage. We’ll see if he listens.” Neptune grinned and punched Scarlet’s shoulder. “You know he’s protective of you.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Scarlet, chuckling softly. “I don’t mind.”

“Good,” said Neptune. “We all love ya, Scar. We’d do anything for you.”

Scarlet chuckled and bumped shoulders with Neptune. “Good thing the feeling’s mutual.”

Neptune and Scarlet both sighed, falling into content silence for a few minutes while they waited for Sage and Sun.

“Hey, could you touch up my hair tonight?” asked Neptune. “I’m starting to get roots.”

“Yeah, sure,” said Scarlet. “I’ve got my kit here.”

Sage and Sun appeared a moment later, with a very embarrassed looking Professor Port in tow. Doctor Oobleck was behind him, his hands uncharacteristically shoved in his pockets.

“You, sin!” called Sun.

Neptune and Scarlet looked at each other with a sigh. Ah, the joys of being the last two letters of Team SSSN.

“Hey,” they called back.

As the four drew close, Port and Oobleck paused just in front of Sun and Sage.

Port cleared his throat. “It would appear I owe you an apology,” said Port, softly. “I am quite sorry for my mistake in the arena. I didn’t…”He trailed off and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. I hurt you, and I am very sorry for that. It won’t happen again.”

“And I am sorry as well, for not realizing the mistake,” said Doctor Oobleck, resting a hand on Port’s shoulder. “If it’s all right with you, we’d like to issue a former apology on the tournament forums.”

Scarlet’s eyes lit up as they went wide. “Yeah!” they said. “That uh, that’d be great.”

Port nodded. “Good. And uh, Scarlet?” Port and Oobleck glanced at each other. “It’s refreshing to see a young… hunter being so open about who they are. We’re very proud of you.”

Scarlet smiled, lip trembling slightly. “Thanks,” they said. They rubbed the back of their neck. “You two should probably get back. You’ve got more matches to do.”

“Of course,” said Doctor Oobleck. “We’ll get out of your way.”

Then they were gone, and it was just Team SSSN again.

“So,” said Sun. “Does that work?”

Scarlet grinned. “Yeah, that was _way_ more than I expected.” They laughed. “Thanks, guys.”

“Anything for my partner,” said Sage.

Scarlet yanked the other three into a group hug. They all laughed, tangled up in each other for a moment.

“So, who’s hungry!” asked Sun. The resounding grumbling stomachs was answer enough.


End file.
